


First Contact

by KatiedidLikeCrazy



Series: Deep Dead Nine [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Vamp!Garak, Vamp!Julian, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiedidLikeCrazy/pseuds/KatiedidLikeCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian sits alone at Quark's tavern one night, and little does he know that his life is about to take yet another surprising turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Apart of my "Deep Dead Nine" au. And a special thanks to Cool-Salsa on tumblr for the beta!

Dr. Julian Bashir sat in a little less populated corner of the packed tavern, nursing a blood latte, and gazing out at the creatures around him. Quark's little tavern was packed, as usual, and Julian could see the little Ferengi vampires scurrying about to tend to the customers. The proprietor himself was behind the bar mixing all manner of drinks. The rest of the tavern was really quite interesting, all the vampire breeds generally kept to themselves. Except for the Terrans, the other Terrans in the bar could be seen fraternizing with all of the other creatures, even the Klingon werewolves.

Earlier that day, whilst still mulling around the nest waiting for night to fall, asking all sorts of questions that most of his fellow nest-mates felt that he shouldn't be asking, and so Jadzia had suggested that he go down to Quark's to 'vampire watch', or watch the other breeds of vampires to see how they interact with each other. Well, there he was, and he still was no closer to really understanding what divided the breeds, what made them barely tolerate each other.

He was about to give up, and head back to the nest until he suddenly felt a pair of unyielding eyes gnaw into him. Bashir looked about him to maybe catch a glimpse of whoever it was, but whenever he felt he had zeroed in on the person they would flit just out of his perception.

“Hello there,” a smooth purring hiss of a voice said directly beside him.  
Julian jumped as he turned slightly, and came face to face with a man beside him where there was no man a moment before. The man in question was middle-aged, with a stocky solid build, slicked back jet black hair, and the clearest sky blue eyes Julian had ever seen. The stranger regarded Julian with a pleasant smile, but something in those blue eyes and that serene smile screamed mischief.

“Uh. H-hello,” Julian stammered slightly. 

“You must be the newest addition to our friendly neighborhood family of Terrans. Doctor Bashir correct?” the stranger asked as he held out his hand.

“Y-yes, Dr. Julian Bashir a-and you are?” Julian replied as he grasped his companions hand. 

“Oh you may call me Garak, Cardassian breed by birth.” Garak purred with half-lidded eyes as he grasped the doctor's hand firmly.

“A pleasure to meet you Mr. Garak.” replied Julian, as he started to recognize the general traits that where associated with the Cardassian breed of vampire. Cardassian vampires being very serpentine in physiology, he could hear the very slight hissing lisp in his smooth voice, his sky blue eyes had an almost hypnotic quality to them, and the pupils of those eyes where just ever so slightly slit. 

“Oh, just Garak will do, if you please. I am merely plain and simple Garak.”

“Very well, Plain-and-Simple Garak, a-although from what little I hear of Cardassian vampires, your kind is anything but plain and simple.” said Julian.

“A common perception, yes, but considering we are amongst the oldest of the breeds, that perception is a bit, shall we say, misguided.”

“You'll forgive me if I can't entirely take your word, but if only for the fact-”

“That you are a fledgling.” Garak finished for him.

“That noticeable?” Julian cringed slightly.

“Only to an experienced eye.” Garak smiled reassuringly. “You bare the change well for such a new fledgling.”

“Thank you. And pardon my saying, but it seems somewhat odd for a Cardassian vampire to be in these parts. Especially considering what transpired.” and it finally dawned upon Julian just how 'old' of a vampire Garak must be, for even in pure breeds of any sub-species abilities are gained by age and experience. His 'experience' as he put it garnered him the ability to move at ridiculous speeds, and it seems the ability to stay just outside the line of sight of whoever his target is.

Garak beamed at Bashir's observation. “How astute of you to notice! Yes, I am the only of my kind still in the area. Unfortunately I came to be at odds with my fellows, and now I have become an outcast among them.”

“Oh, forgive me.” Julian muttered softly.

“Nothing to fret yourself over, I assure you. The past is the past, as they say.” Garak said kindly, and then quickly went to change the topic. “I see you where watching the creatures of this establishment, a favorite pastime of mine I can tell you.” Garak said as he turned his hypnotic gaze onto the crowd, and away from Julian for a moment.

“Yes, a Trill Fae friend of mine suggested it. To observe and learn more about the different breeds and how we all interact with each other.”

“Ah, a most excellent suggestion indeed. You can learn a lot from people just by watching them, if you know what to look for, of course.”

“Well, that seems to be my problem.” Julian sighed heavily. “No one will tell me what to look for.”

“None of your fellow nest-mates particularly interested in teaching you anything other than their ways?” Garak asked.

“You could say that.” Julian chuckled. 

“Another common perception among most breeds, if not an unfortunate one, I confess.” Garak smiled as he shook his head. “You seem to be a fine and adequately adjusted young fledgling,” he considered with a side glance. “If you would like, I would be more than happy to offer my help.”

“Really?!” Julian perked up. “I-i mean, if it's no trouble that is.” 

Garak laughed lightly at the young man's enthusiasm. “No trouble at all! I don't say this often, my dear doctor,” he said with half-lidded eyes as he reached over the table, took Julian's wrist in his hand, and with his thumb started to caress the veins that lay there. “But I am so glad to have made a most interesting friend this night.”


End file.
